The Prisioner and the Paper Planes
by Tsuki Moonlight
Summary: Song Fic, inspirada nas músicas Prisoner e Paper Plane de Vocaloid. NaruHina


**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, é da Hinata. Quem não sabe disso?**

* * *

_Não quero viver. Quero antes amar e, eventualmente, viver._

_Zelda Fitzgerald_

* * *

Eu sempre a via do outro lado da cerca. Ela usava roupas alinhadas, mas era linda mesmo que não as tivesse.

Meu nome é Naruto, moro num campo de concentração. Usava roupas esfarrapadas, vivia toda sujo e triste, até que o vi.

Ela tinha cabelos pretos muito sedosos, olhos brancos como pérolas, e a pele clara como a lua. Conversávamos por meio de aviões de papel, e guardava suas mensagens com carinho.

No entanto, um dia, ela veio e disse que não poderia mais me ver. Disfarçou bem as lágrimas, mas eu sei que estavam ali. Ela era como minha vida, me fazia sentir bem, e meu futuro parecia reluzente quando a via.

Por muito tempo, minha vida que já era triste, devia ter se apagado. A única coisa que me alegrava eram suas mensagens.

Eu podia ser livre. Só uma mentira, mas as mentiras doces pareciam tomar o lugar das verdades cruéis, sempre que pensava em você.

Infelizmente, chegou o dia em que fomos arrastados para sermos sacrificados. Me acordaram bruscamente, e rasgaram suas lindas mensagens. Ou melhor, aquele homem que parecia com você, acho até que era seu pai, rasgou com um sorriso cínico.

Não aguentei, dei uma surra nele, mas fui puxado pra longe. Ao menos, ele ficou bem machucado.

Passei minhas últimas horas pensando em você. Eu queria viver mais, para vê-la novamente e saber ao menos seu nome, que deve ser tão lindo quanto você.

O gás me atingiu em cheio, e roubou meus sentidos. Só consegui pensar em você, e seu sorriso. Adeus.

* * *

Eu sempre o via do outro lado da cerca. Ele era lindo, mesmo com as roupas esfarrapadas. Era ele mesmo. Ele era minha vida. Não sei seu nome, mas isso não importa.

Meu nome é Hinata, e sou filha de um general. Sou meio adoentada, e devia ficar na cama, mas era ele que fazia minha vida valer a pena. Sempre me levantava para vê-lo.

Ele vivia num campo de concentração. Cabelos loiros e revoltos, e os olhos azuis mais puros e doces que já vi. Nos correspondíamos por aviões de papel.

Suas mensagens me faziam corar. Eram tão cheias de amor, tão lindas. Infelizmente, meu pai descobriu um dia, e me proibiu de vê-lo, eu já estava piorando muito. Mas eu precisava vê-lo.

Meu último avião de papel dizia que não poderia mais vê-lo. Tentei disfarçar minhas lágrimas, mas no meu íntimo, sei que ele percebeu.

Fiquei deitada na cama por meses, com cada vez mais tubos, até deixar de sentir minhas pernas. Cada vez mais, não conseguia mexer meu corpo. Só queria vê-lo, e foi nele que pensei da última vez que respirei. Mnha última respiração foi uma súplica de estar ao seu lado.

Uma flor sem a luz do sol, está destinada a morrer. Apenas suas cartas davam a luz que eu precisava pra viver. Por favor, deixe-me ir para onde ele está!

Meu pai viu quando me fui. Ele apertou minha mão, como tentando me convencer a ficar, mas nós, eu e o menino que amo, vivíamos apenas um pelo outro. Uma escuridão tão profunda, chamada nazismo, me separou daquele menino judeu, mas uma escuridão maior ainda nos juntou novamente. Agora, aquela cerca não existia mais, e podíamos andar lado a lado.

* * *

**Tsuki:** Já souberam? Tobi é Obito e não Madara. No mangá. Eu ainda prefiro Tobi como Madara mesmo, é mais legal.

**Zetsu:** **Não vai falar sobre a fic?**

**Tsuki:** Desculpe. Bem, eu estava ali, faliz da vida, vendo videos de Vocaloid com leganda em português, quando acho essas duas músicas, Prisioner, cantada por Kagamine Len, e Paper Plane, cantado por Kagamine Rin. Eu adoro esses dois, e achei a música tão legal que escrevi isso.

**Zetsu:** Originalmente, era SasuSaku, mas ela mudou de ideia. Sakura seria a judia, mas Tsuki foi pensar na questão de família (no video, da família de Rin só se vê o pai) e achou que seria melhor Hiashi estar lá.

**Tsuki:** Não ficou muito melhor? Bem, quem quiser mandar review, manda, mesmo os anônimos. Muito leitor fantasma deixa a fic com cara de cemitério, e não quero ter que ver zumbis depois.

Tsuki no Kissus! :3


End file.
